


Aunt Natasha’s Lullaby

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [5]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Natasha, Baby!Fic, Babysitting, F/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Bruce is sick so Tony and Pepper need a last minute baby sitter, Natasha offers, unaware of the monster her god-daughter truly becomes at bedtime.





	

“Are you sure you don’t mind Nat?” Pepper asked as she clipped the back onto one of her earrings.

“Of course I don’t mind! I love spending time with Bea. She’s great!” Natasha replied from her position on the floor at the coffee table opposite Bea drawing with her crayons, only looking up when she heard Tony enter the room.

“Dada!” she called to him.

“Hey princess,” He cooed bending to kiss her head. “What do you think to the pyjamas Nat?”

“I think you let your ego get the better of you, that’s what I think.”

She examined Bea’s bedtime attire once again. An Iron Man onesie, made to look like the armour complete with a little blue circle in the middle of the chest to mimic the arc reactor.

“Yeah, well… She has a Cap one and a Thor one too. And I’m in the process of commissioning ones that are like you, Clint and Bruce.”

Natasha smiled. “Alright, that’s sweet.”

_“Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt but your reservation is in forty-five minutes and by my calculations in current traffic it will take thirty-five minutes to get to the restaurant.”_

“Okay, thanks JARVIS. Looks like we’d better get going.”

“Are you positive that you don’t mind Nat?”

“I’m certain, if I need help I can always call one of the other guys. We’ll be fine won’t we Bea?”

“Yeah! Ah Na!” Bea grinned, holding one of her crayons aloft triumphantly.

“Okay, thank you so much Nat. Bedtime in an hour.”

“I know…Go on or you’ll be late for your reservation.”

“Be good for Aunt Natasha baby girl.” Pepper kissed Bea on the head and Tony handed her jacket to her.

“Ba Mama! Ba Dada!”

“Bye princess!”

“Have a good night guys!” Natasha called after them before turning back to Bea. “Just me and you for the night kid.” She smiled.

Bea beamed back at her, “Daw?” She asked offering some paper and a crayon.

“I think I can do that,” Natasha told her, accepting the offer. “But I’m not as good as Uncle Steve, so you’re not allowed to laugh.” She winked at the little girl while gesturing with a crayon, who immediately began to laugh in response.

//

Bea had been an absolute little angel, until it came time for bed. She’d let her stay up just a little bit later than Pepper had said, part because she was having fun and part because she didn’t realise the time. Now she was regretting it. Bea had been crying and screaming for almost a solid hour, and she just wouldn’t settle no matter what Natasha tried. The Avenger was currently sat with her back against the crib, trying to read her a story over the volume of the tears.

The tactic before this was to just leave her in the room and she should settle down eventually.

Before that it had been just sitting with her in the obviously custom made rocking chair that practically dominated Bea’s room, second only in size to the wardrobe. How does one year old child need so many clothes?

And before that it was trying to soothe her with the soft Hulk teddy (which was almost bigger than her) that had become her most favourite thing in the world, from the moment Tony had bought her it and explained to her that it was in fact Uncle Bruce –Much to the scientists embarrassment- it rarely left her side.

“C’mon kid. Work with me here…” Natasha sighed letting the book fall to the floor with a thump and her head drop into her hands. “I can fight aliens but I’m bested by an infant? Get yourself together Romanoff…” She picked up her phone once again, thumb hovering over Steve’s number. No. She could do this. “JARVIS?”

_“Yes Miss Romanoff?”_

“Are bedtimes always like this?”

_“Not always, but more often than Mr Stark or Miss Potts would be willing to admit.”_

“Okay, so it’s not just me. That’s good to know.” She took a deep breath. “What do they do?”

_“Everything that you’ve just done, sometimes they take it in turns to sit with her until she tires herself out. Sometimes they go to bed and see if she stops. There is one thing that you haven’t tried yet.”_

The AI seemed to hesitate.

“What is it JARVIS?”

_“Lullabies. They appear to be affective when nothing else will work.”_

This time it was Natasha’s turn to hesitate. “… Okay…”

_“I can find an alternative solution - -”_

“No, JARVIS I’ll try it… Its fine just make sure no one finds out about this or I may never live it down.”

_“Of course.”_

First she needed to stop the screaming so that Bea could actually hear her.

“Hey,” She whispered turning to face the bars of the crib. “Hey, Bea.” She was met with her god-daughters little sulking face she smirked. “Turn that frown upside down.”  She prodded her gently in the tummy a couple of times as she tried to squirm away, the small sobs quickly turned into hiccups and just as quickly giggles. She stood, lifted the little girl out of the crib and re-took her seat in the rocking chair. “You’re aware you’re an absolute nightmare right kid?”

Bea just smiled weakly in response

“Listen, you’re getting special treatment tonight right? I don’t sing. So you’re lucky that I’m even entertaining the possibility.” She tucked her hair behind her ears. “Tell Mommy or Daddy and I’ll deny it. Understood?”

Natasha nodded and Bea copied her slowly.

“Good.”

She hesitated again.

_“Miss Romanoff, if you would really rather not I can search for an alternative.”_

“No thank you JARVIS, I’m okay. I can do this.”

“I'm lying on the moon

My dear, I'll be there soon

It's a quiet and starry place

Time's we're swallowed up

In space we're here a million miles away.”

Bea had fallen completely silent and was just staring at her with wide blue eyes and her head leaning against Natasha’s shoulder, all remnants of tears disappeared.

At least this was working.

“There's things I wish I knew

There's no thing I'd keep from you

It's a dark and shiny place

But with you my dear

I'm safe and we're a million miles away.

We're lying on the moon

It's a perfect afternoon

Your shadow follows me all day

Making sure that I'm

Okay and we're a million miles away…”

She chanced a look back down at Bea. Asleep. Finally. Note to self for next time, lullaby straight away. The sweetness of the moment evaporated when she realised that if she moved she risked waking Bea back up.

“Well shit. Should’ve left her in the crib.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering the song is The Moon Song, Scarlett Johansson signs it in the movie Her. I’ve not seen the film I found the song on Spotify so I’m not sure of the context, I just thought it sounded nice for a lullaby.
> 
> As always, any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
